


Spaghetti On The Floor

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Topping, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bev is Richie's best friend and because of that she gets to ask some of the weird questions.Oneshot/drabble





	Spaghetti On The Floor

Richie was hanging out with his boyfriend Eddie and their best friend Beverly. But with Rich and the latter, things could get a little weird sometimes. To say the very least. And now was maybe one of those times, come to think of it. 

"So guys," Bev said one day with a smirk. Smirks were never good. "Who's the top and who's the bottom?"

Eddie's cheeks turned bright red and he crossed his arms. "I think that's way too personal, Bev!"

"Yeah, I agree," Richie said with a nod, but his eyes twinkled. "But let's just say we like our spaghetti on the floor if you know what I mean..." 

"Oh my god."

Eddie frowned and glanced at him. "Wait I don't...FOR FUCK'S SAKE RICHARD."

Richie regretted nothing. 


End file.
